


a dreamer just like you

by neilperrys



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Feelings, M/M, a rq from my buddy skyler, no capitalization we die like men, this wasnt supposed to have feelings but then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilperrys/pseuds/neilperrys
Summary: and david whispered, his voice hardly audible, "what are we, jackie?" jack thought for a moment, his eyes flicking down to david's lips. he wanted to lean up and kiss him. kiss him and tell him just how much he meant to him."friends." jack regretted it the moment the word left his mouth.





	a dreamer just like you

david jacobs and his stupid ass sweaters. didn't he know how cute he looked? didn't he know that every time he tugged on the hem, jack just wanted to tug it right off of him? didn't he know that even the sight of him, just laying there, his head resting on jack's chest was driving him crazy? he must know, jack thought, otherwise he wouldn't be practically fucking straddling him. or maybe he was just that fucking dense.

jack was broken out of his train of thought when david lifted his head, propping himself up above him with that dorky grin that jack found insanely endearing. it was silent for a moment, before david whispered, his voice hardly audible, "what are we, jackie?" jack thought for a moment, his eyes flicking down to david's lips. he wanted to lean up and kiss him. kiss him and tell him just how much he meant to him.

"friends." jack regretted it the moment the word left his mouth. david's face morphed from hurt to indifference, and he faked a smile, his voice dripping with the faux kindness he'd perfected over the years.

"we're not just friends and you _fucking_ know it." of course they weren't. they'd hooked up at a party, they'd gone to movies together. they'd had sex a couple times. hell, jack had bottomed for him. they loved each other. "i love you, you know? i love you and-" david stood up shaking his head as he paced the room, "i love you and you- you don't love me do you? no, no. you were using me, weren't you? i thought you were better than that!"

"david, i wasn't-"

"i'm not fucking done! i thought you loved me!" davids cheeks were fiery in anger, and it was all because jack had messed up on what he was saying. what jack wanted to say was that in love was what they were. but he couldn't.

"i do love you, asshole!" jack snapped back, sitting up with a twinge a guilt lurking in his eyes. it stopped david in his tracks, and he looked like he was about to apologize, but jack, ever the impulsive asshole, said in the same tone as he just had, "now you better shut that pretty little mouth before i put it to work, doll." that seemed to do the trick, as now davids cheeks were red in embarrassment, and he was sputtering out a reply.

but the glint in davids eyes and the light bulge starting to become visible in the front of his pants told jack that he definitely loved that idea. so jack, deciding to ride that wave of impulsiveness, continued talking.

"you like it when i talk to you like that, don't you?" david didn't do anything except shuffle awkwardly, almost like he was trying to hide the fact that jacks words were starting to get him quite a bit hard. jack, of course, knew the affect of his words, especially of the pet name. it was one of the first sexual things he'd learned about david. if jack just called him _doll_ , he could get david to do just about anything he asked. of course, he used that to his advantage now. "come back to bed, doll." david obliged, pausing for a moment to tug his sweater off of himself, before he started fumbling at his belt. but he didn't get the chance to completely undress, before jack said "i told you to come here."

davids breaths were quickening, and his heart was pounding as he got on the bed with jack. it seemed he was keeping his mouth shut for once. jack brushed his fingers over davids cheek, pushing his head to the side ever so slightly. his fingers trailed to his lips- david was biting his bottom lip very, very hard. he gently tugged his lip free, before leaning over to catch him a breathless, wanting kiss. davids hands found jacks hair, giving a tug that earned him a light, nearly playful, swat to his lower back. he gave a breathy laugh, working on the buttons of jacks shirt, never breaking the heated kiss. once he got that shirt off of him, his hands started roaming jacks chest, smoothing over the skin. david made sure to take a moment to appreciate every scar and every imperfection- they all just made jack more perfect. as his hands neared jacks waistband, jack moved his lips down to davids neck, pressing a few biting kisses. david bit back a gasp, hands fumbling at jacks belt for a couple moments, before managing to get it undone and unthreaded, tossing it with not a bit of thought to wear it might land. they shifted, and now david was on his knees on top of jack, palms pushing onto the pillow beside him. they fumbled around as they kicked off the rest of their clothes, both fighting to get on top of each other. it was desperate and rushed, full of passion and, no other way to describe it, need.

for a moment, they pulled away from each other, and stared. jack was beautiful. david was beautiful. their mutual moment of understanding was beautiful. "i love you, davey, i really do." jack mumbled, somehow having regained his place on top. as david opened his mouth to respond, jack took the opportunity to attack his neck in bites and kisses. at one place on his neck, he practically attached himself, not moving back until he knew for sure that it would bruise pretty colors soon. "davey," jack looked him over, biting his bottom lip, "you're so fuckin' pretty."

"you're one to talk," david muttered, trailing his hand up jack's chest, over the gorgeous dip in his neck, up to his chin, and tilted his chin up gently, "you're gorgeous jack. every time i look at you, i feel- i feel so, so in love that i get dizzy." david propped himself up on his forearms, lips barely brushing against jacks with a nearly inaudible whisper that got cut off by a gentle kiss, starkly contrasting the lust-filled kiss of just a few minutes ago. jack moved his hand to caress davids cheek, fingers dancing across his cheekbone. "im in love with you, jack kelly," david paused in the moment of silence following his words, almost afraid to look into jacks eyes.

"im in love with you, david jacobs," jack whispered, his voice hardly audible above the beating of their hearts. david looked like he may start crying at any moment, so jack leaned down, ready to wipe any tears, and hope some didn't escape himself. he did cry- just a little, the few tears streaming out in the relief of mutual love, and the tenderness of the moment. so they kissed until their tears dried, and then kissed some more.

the mood had changed so quickly, from rushed and passionate to sweet and loving. neither of them were going anywhere, they could take it slow. they could be in love. their immediate goal didn't have to be pleasure- in this moment, it was to be tender and real.

jack reached almost blindly for davids bedside table, before stopping for just a second. the question in his eyes was met with the answer in davids- a clear, loving _yes_. he moved his hand around until he slid davids top drawer open, and found what he was looking for. "you or me?" it was hardly even a question that needed to be asked. as long as they were together, it didn't matter.

"you," david mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut as he repositioned himself to be lying down, legs spread just far enough for jack to move to his usual space. he leant his head against the pillow, waiting. a slicked finger prodded at him, gently, and david shuddered, resisting both the urge to buck his hips up, and the one to cringe away. so he stayed perfectly still, allowing jack to move in, slowly and sweetly. david hissed through his teeth, but made the gesture for jack to keep going, so he did. it was always odd at first. theoretically speaking, the act should be repulsive. but with jack- with jack it was the only thing that had ever felt right.

lost in his thoughts, david almost missed jack nudging in another finger. his breath caught in his throat, and he gasped, reaching down to stroke jacks hair with feather light touches. the only sounds in the room aside from the thudding of their hearts were the soft noises david was making as jack worked inside of him. "jackie," he mumbled, nearly breathless, "i'm ready." 

a beat of silence, and then jack agreed, before getting himself ready, and gently pushing in. david arched his hips up, nearly whining at the sudden feeling. ever so slowly, jack kept on pushing himself in. as soon as he was bottomed out, he took a harsh breath, holding in any part of him that just wanted to fuck david into the mattress (he could do that another time). once he got himself centered, he heard david groan out a broken plea. the thrusts started gentle and slow, each one meant to bring the momentary pleasure to the forefront of each of their minds. it seemed to work, as on every slow slide in, jack felt himself begin to lose a bit of himself. but he wanted david to get off first. he angled himself slightly, a hand resting on davids hip. the new angling seemed to be the trick, as david slowly began to come more and more undone, until he was begging for jack to touch him, to let him finish, to just do _something oh my god, ohmygodjack **jackjackjackjackjack.**_ jacks name spilled out of david like a beautiful song as he reached the tip of his pleasure, arching his hips up and finishing over himself. jack wasn't too far behind- a couple, quicker thrusts later, and he was gone, lips meeting with davids in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet.

after a minute of heavy breathing, jack edged himself out and pressed a gentle kiss to davids thigh. "i'll be right back," he whispered, pushing himself off the bed and trodding quietly to the bathroom to dispose of the latex and wash his hands. when he was done with that, he stared in the mirror, hardly recognizing the gentle, happy boy in front of him. he smiled to himself, before making his way back to davids bedroom. david had gotten himself cleaned up, his clothes tossed in the hamper. he was resting on his side, already fast asleep, and jack joined, the both of them curling up under a blanket together and drifting off to sleep with their hands and legs intertwined in the gentle afterglow of loving each other in the truest way.


End file.
